Running
by TwilightNewmoonEclipse266
Summary: Sonny Is Upset With Chad.Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of it's Carecters .The only Carecter I own in this story Is James Lucas
1. Unhappy Beginnings

I was running, running away from Chad Dylan Cooper.

A few days ago he admitted he loved me. Next thing I saw was him kissing Jane Wellington, A new girl to Condor Studios and Star of "How to be weird". When they kissed I had dropped my tray and ran out. I had dropped the Rose Chad had given me. I left one note to each of them, Chad's note and Jane's. Chad's had said: Chad_, how could you? You said you loved me. Well I don't care anymore. you can kiss all the girls you want, cause I am not going to see you or go to your pretty little set of Mackenzie falls EVER AGAIN._ While Jane said "_why? Did you hate me that much? Did you have to kiss my boyfriend? You were one of my best friends in condor studios._

Two days later I found myself in the arms of James Lucas, the cutest guy in all of Hollywood. Even Cuter than CDC,

Who isn't cute at all. Well,I am in possibly love with James so anyways why would Chad care if I walked around in my Aeropostale Shirt And Skinny Jeans And wrapped in Andy's arms?

Would Chad Even Care? Probobly not.


	2. Sappy Story

Hey you guys .I got a few reviews. I Didn't See Them Till today so I am trying my best to come out with new ideas but I have writers block

If you guys have any ideas for the next chapters Review with them ok?

Btw tell your friends if they like channey and don't worry it will soon me channy I love the couple as much as you do. Send it on

Sonny POV

The next day I went back to condor studios with James. I avoided "CDC"

As much as I could. The day was horrible .Jane gave me the look as if I STOLE Chad from her so I looked back at her with my patented death glare. When I went to the dressing room Tawni and I shared I saw a delivery." must be for Tawni" I thought. But then I looked at the card .SONNY MONROE it read. So I bought it inside. I sat down and read the card. "To sonny, I know you love me or else you wouldn't have run away. But anyways I'm sorry. Love Chad Dylan cooper". How despicable! But Still really sweet… but still he kissed jane!i guess I will forgive him…

Sorry It's soooo I don't know what to write on ppl!! I know you have ideas!!I need Some Ideas And remember…tell your friends!!


	3. Alternate Version Of Chapter 2

Hey you guys .I got a few reviews. I Didn't See Them Till today so I am trying my best to come out with new ideas but I have writers block

If you guys have any ideas for the next chapters Review with them ok?

Btw tell your friends if they like channey and don't worry it will soon me channy I love the couple as much as you do. Send it on

Sonny POV

The next day I went back to condor studios with James. I avoided "CDC"

As much as I could. The day was horrible .Jane gave me the look as if I STOLE Chad from her so I looked back at her with my patented death glare. When I went to the dressing room Tawni and I shared I saw a delivery." must be for Tawni" I thought. But then I looked at the card .SONNY MONROE it read. So I bought it inside. I sat down and read the card. "To sonny, I know you love me or else you wouldn't have run away. But anyways I'm sorry. Love Chad Dylan cooper". How despicable!he kissed jane and expects me to forgive him?!i guess i WON'T forgive him.I Ran to the set of Makenzie Falls With The Package.I ripped it open and found cupcakes.I RAN through the doors and ran up to Chad.I punched .Then I Pelted Cupcakes At him and Portlyn who he was apperntly kissing at the time then i went to Jane.I told her that Chad Was Kissing Portlyn and told her she deserves every thing she got.

Sorry Im so evil everyone


	4. What I Like To Call Mean

Hello so I see you like the story maybe.\

Spov

After I saw Jane I ran to my dressing room. I could hear Chad spazing out at portlyn for not doing anything "Ha-ha he deserves it "I thought.

Chadpov.

Oh my freaking gosh Sonny is such a spaz.I try to apologize and then she throws my cupcakes at me?! How dare she?! I am CHAD DYLAN COOPER and I will not take this. I am going to call her right now and tell her I will not take this!

Sonpov

I recorded a new message for my answering machine it sounds like this: "hi you have reached Sonny Monroe. If you would like to record a message press one if you are Chad Dylan POOPER, press 100 and get the hell away from me and stop calling me!"

Cpov.

Wow… that was the harshest message I have ever heard. Well I was right she is the HUGEST SPAZ ever!

Spov

Wow he called. Left a message and started swearing at me saying how he will never forgive me for ruining his PERFECT face. Perfect? His PERFECT face? Perfect face my he forget that he hurt me?


	5. Authors Note

Authors note!

Sorry about chapter 4 I had a typo ..


End file.
